bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hideyoshi Komura
| birthday = March 22 | age = appears 16-17 | gender = Male | height = 5'8" | weight = 132lb | eyes = Blue | hair = Blonde | blood type = A+ | unusual features = | affiliation = Soul Society, Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Unseated Shinigami | previous occupation = Blacksmith | team = None | previous team = None | partner = Ren Hirako | previous partner = | base of operations = Karakura Town | marital status = Claims to be Taken | relatives = Unknown | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Hibiki | bankai = Hikisaka reta }} Hideyoshi Komura (秀良, Komura Hideyoshi) is an unseated Shinigami in the 5th Division. He currently has befriended Ren Hirako and aligns himself with all friends of Ren. Along with their seemingly one sided friendship is a even more so, one sided rivalry between the two of them. Always looking to better each other day in and day out. He is currently one of the characters in Bleach Trinity. Appearance Is a blonde haired, blue eyed young man. Appearing as an early teenager to most, along with his pale and near blemishless face has the appearance of almost a child. His clean white teeth and his white upward poiting blonde hair, making it appear messy and unappealing to some. He is a lean and mostly skinny young man who is always seen fashioning his signature clothing, a pair of black skinny jeans. Most commonly seen wearing an all black attire, at times, such as on missions he would wear a cape to make him appear "cooler". His skin tight clothers are usually commented negatively by Ren, which makes him rather angry. Because of his Zanpakutō small size when sealed it proves easy for him to conceal it and reveal it when ready for battle. Personalty A sarcastic, rude and intelligent and according to Ren, extremely annoying person. He constantly interrupts conversations and always has snappy remarks. Also he seems to be very pugnacious, as seen when he attacked Ren for ignoring him. His comments at times can be very disrespectful and abrupt. Breaking into the middle of conversations and ignoring other, making his personality seem rather egocentric. His scurrilous comments vary from clothing, skills and seem to annoy Ren endlessly, making it seem like he acts this way often. Thinking of himself very highly he believes that he is stronger than Ren, and because of this willl often pick fights with the latter in a failed attempt to win. Afterwards he usually becomes outraged and runs elsewhere much to Ren's annoyance. Believing himself to be extremely intelligent, he is always trying to use "big words" in order to build his own self esteem as Ren says. In speaking more maturely to others he also has a tendency to speak in a condescending tone to others, which usually angers anyone he comes in contact with. His egocentric nature has led him to do various things that are very outlandish such as make up a girlfriend and say that he has killed an Espada before which to no one's astonishment are both untrue. History Synopsis Part I ''Main Article:Bleach Trinity'' Meeting Arc *Back To School *Journey To Seireitei! Search for Truth Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Pressure: Noted by Ren that he is a skillled battler and very serious when it comes to battliing. Though never shown or felt, whether it is because he is concealing it or not, his spirit energy hasn't been felt by others. Because of this he is given credit by Ren that he has a large amount of spirit energy. Kidō Practitioner: Though not a master he is able to cast low level Kidō spells with ease. To utilize spells in the twenties and above he requires a full incantation. Zanpakutō Manifestation: Unique to Hideyoshi, he can relenquish his sword making it vanish instantly. After dropping her it is manifested into a physical form, capable of releasing it's Shikai powers and Sealed power to its full extent. In summoning her however, she acts as she would normally, and because of her personality at times she might contradict with her masters wishes and act on her own accord much to Hideyoshi's dismay. Ultimately, however, she always has a similar goal to Hideyoshi and for the most part will always work alongside him. Zanpakutō Hibiki '(響, ''"echo"): Is the name of Hideyoshi's Zanpakutō. In it's sealed state it is a small Gunbai, that he conceals in his pocket. It is a yellow/brownish fan with a metallic black cover and a blue dot in the middle of it. Because of his skill with his Zanpakutō he is able to manifests some of its abilities even while it's sealed. '''Black Hole: Because of Hideyoshi's incredible skill with his Zanpakutō, Hibiki he can use abilities even while his sword is sealed. A move that Hideyoshi dubbed "black hole" is when he opens his fan and blows it a hole appears. This hole can be used to divert incoming attacks. In doing this he can send incoming attacks away to a different location. This technique is similar to a Garganta but instead of transporting beings it transports attacks. The one downfall to this is that a second must be opened in order for the attack to be transported elsewhere. Shikai: HIs release command is Take Them with Me. In saying this his small gunbai transforms into a full fledged blade. With a black hilt and a black sword to match. Shikai Special Ability: Hideyoshi's Zanpakutō, Hibiki has a very special ability. Allowing Hideyoshi's blade to manipulate wind to a certain degree. With a single swing he can create blasts of wind, that can be used to blow attacks or to slice the enemy apart. In addition to being able to blow away incoming attacks he can also, with his slashed create various deep wounds on the enemy. Hideyoshi can also at will manipulate his blade to increase the length of the blade, in doing so the blasts of wind become slightly larger by comparison and also more powerful. *'Enhanced Speed': After Shikai activation, all of his movements seem to go slightly faster than before. Gaining enough speed to overwhelm powerful opponents and subdue them. His speed also influences his sword usage and increases his swordsmanship so much in fact that swings from his blade are invisible to the naked eye and even more so at night. Bankai: Hikisaka reta (引き裂かれた, Ripped) is the name of Hibiki after undergoing its bankai transformation. Noted by Hideyoshi that he has acquired banaki and with ease has mastered that sacred ability. It is unknown if he truly mastered this, or if it is just another one of his lies in order to feel good about himself. Quotes Trivia *''His appearance is based off Roxas from Kingdom Hearts.'' Category:Minor Characters Category:Male